


The Trash Within Central City

by MisaoStars



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Arrow (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisaoStars/pseuds/MisaoStars
Summary: From the author of Barry Allen is Missing, CYCLE OF VIOLENCE, and DC SUPERHERO GIRLS: THE NIGHTWING CASEA Murder has happened.But what happened before this whole cluster**k?Captain Cold seeking revenge for his little sister, who was robbed and in a coma.Flash, who wants to help Captain Cold.Hartley, who was having relationship problems that his teenage friends are trying to help him.





	1. Current Time: What the HELL happened?

Sirens. Sirens everywhere.

 

The Flash, Batman, and the Rogues are staring at Robin, Speedy, Kid Flash, Pied Piper, and Trickster in slight shock.

 

Robin was panicking heavily. Pied Piper was crying hysterically, hugging Kid Flash tightly.

Trickster was in shock which the Rogues never expect to see him like that. Roy was standing in horror.

 

“Dear god…. What have we done?” Trickster cried.

 

“No. James…. It’s not our fault…” Kid Flash said, shaken.

 

Batman did a sigh.

 

“Oh… what the fuck….” Batman said to himself. He comes up to Robin. Robin was panicking.

 

“Batman! Please! Don’t do this!” Robin cried.

 

“Yeah! The kid’s right! That bastard DESERVED TO DIE! BESIDES, WE **KNOW WHAT WE SAW!!** ” Leonard Snart cried as well.

 

“You can’t be this heartless….” Flash said in disgust at Batman. Batman looked at Green Arrow, The Rogues, and Flash as if they were stupid.

 

“I KNOW what I am doing. I won’t talk. **I WILL LEAVE THE DESCRIPTIONS UP TO YOU.** ” Batman said.

 

Flash looked at Green Arrow and the Rogues. They did a slight nod at Flash. Flash had a serious look.

 

Pied Piper was crying still as James and Wally still tried their best to comfort him.

 

It wasn’t long before the Chief of Central City, Joe West, arrived.

 

Joe saw the whole situation. The police are flabbergasted.

 

“What happened!? Did the Rogues **MURDERED THIS PERSON?** ” Joe asked Flash.

 

Flash had an angry look at the cold concrete floor.

 

“No. They were actually helping me.”

 


	2. Past Times: The Start of Everything

**TWO WEEKS AGO…**

 

Summer Vacation for the kids. Wally was excited. He was texting Dick Grayson and Roy Harper. They may be in faraway states but they KNOW they are in the time of relaxing now. Wally’s phone was shining brightly in the dark bedroom.

 

YellowLightning(Wally West): Dude! My school ended!!

RedBird(Dick Grayson): Alright!

RedArrow(Roy Harper): About time.

YellowLightning: We should TOTALLY MEET TOMORROW!

RedBird: Pretty sure B has no prob.

RedArrow: Same here. Besides, Ollie has some business here too.

RedBird: Woah! Small World! B too! Maybe a meeting?

RedArrow: Yeah. Meeting the Rathaways.

 

Wally had a surprised face. He typed faster.

 

YellowLightning: THE RATHAWAYS? You know them?

RedBird: No.

RedArrow: No. Only Ollie does.

RedBird: What!? If ollie knows, B knows too!

YellowLightning: Believe me or not, I am friends with the Rathaway child.

RedBird: Shut up! Where in the planet did you two meet!?

RedArrow: Wally, sometimes, I hope you are joking.

YellowLightning: No Seriously! I saved him from a group of jackasses who were punching him.

RedBird: How did you save him?

YellowLightning: I threatened the jackasses that I recorded everything and sent it to the police.

RedArrow: Woah. Did you?

YellowLightning: Sure did! Later, I saw the jackasses in the police station!

RedArrow: That’s fine. How did the rich kid repay you?

YellowLightning: He sent me to a five star restaurant with him!

RedBird: Prove it!

 

Wally laughed. He looked into his photo history and. Saw a selfie of him and **Hartley Rathaway** along with the luxurious food. He sent it.

 

RedArrow: I’ll be dammed.

YellowLightning: That pic was two years ago! I’m still keeping in touch with him!

RedBird: Does he know your other activities?

YellowLightning: Actually yes. Along with his other **childhood friend.** Don’t panic. Barry knows too.

RedBird: What!? Another two kids knowing you are Kid Flash!?

RedArrow: You really need to keep up with your secret identity. You’re lucky Flash knows about him.

YellowLightning: If the kid told, I would be in TV constantly by now. >:(

RedArrow: Fair point. Does he know about us?

YellowLightning: Actually no.

RedBird: Will he and his friend be excited to see us?

YellowLightning: Maybe.

RedBird: Maybe?

YellowLightning: Maybe.

RedArrow: Why won’t they be that excited to see other outer city heroes?

YellowLightning: It’s complicated. But I will try to invite them. I will let you know.

 

Wally put his phone to sleep.

 

“Oh boy….” Wally mumbled. He then contacted Hartley Rathaway.

 

It was several rings. Finally it picked up.

 

“Wally? Hey!” Hartley’s voice rang from behind.

 

“Hey Hart! How are you doing?” Wally had his cheerful voice. The two really hit it off two years ago.

 

Then a new voice on the phone.

 

“ **HEY! BABY FLASH!!** ”

 

“ **JAMES! Don’t be too direct on names!** ” Wally harshly whispered.

 

“Oooh. Waa… Sorry…” James nearly cried. Hartley then replied.

 

“Sorry. James is off his meds again. If you see us in a flash, no pun inended, he will be a lot better.” Hartley said.

 

“That’s cool! My school’s over! Besides, I did feel like meeting you. Where are you?” Wally asked.

 

“At the Neon Diner.”

 

“Sure! Got it!” Wally hung up, took some money, and sped out.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Barry sighed heavily.

 

It was another hot scalding day at the Central City Police Station. He finished many cold files in a success. Lately, there was not much crimes going on in Central City. Barry was **BEGGING** for SOMETHING to happen so that he can get out of here.

 

However, he was expecting a newbie coming back with a drink. And….. there he was.

 

He is very young but people say he is a good intern for the police. He calls himself David Singh.

 

“Here you go Barry! A Fresh Cold Frappuccino!” David handed him.

 

“Thanks newbie.” Barry said.

 

“My name is David! I’m not a newbie! I’m here for the job since FIVE MONTHS!” David stubbornly said with a pout.

 

“You are nineteen, and five months here? It is tradition that you are a newbie still. Just wait a year or two before that ends.” Barry said back.

 

“Well how did they call YOU?” David did that technique.

 

“A GEEK. Now get going to get those finished cold files.” Barry said.

 

“Why a GEEK?”

 

“Cause I’m smarter than you. Now get going.”

 

“Hmph. As expected from the words of ‘ **Barry Allen, the sharp tongued sadist** ’.” David scoffed playfully.

 

“What?” Barry looked at David in a shock.

 

“Sorry, but that’s what they are calling you.” David put his hands up.

 

“Shit. Well, better than **Barry the pure sadist.** ” Barry laughed at himself.

 

“Why am I assigned as your student?” David questioned.

 

“You may be naïve or dumber than me. But I’ll give you this. If you are not TALENTED, you wouldn’t be with me. You would have been with a more stupider police officer. But you proved yourself so I’ll give you that.” Barry said.

 

“Oh…. Well, I’ll try to show my talents to you someday!”

 

“Good. Can’t wait to see it.”

 

“Also, is it true Barry? **THAT YOU CAN TELL A CERTAIN CHEMICAL JUST BY SMELLING OR LOOKING AT IT FROM A FAR DISTANCE? EVEN IN PICTURES?** ”

 

“Yep. Now get back to work.”

 

“Jeez.”

 ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wally made it to the alleyway near the diner in a second.

 

He then walked to the diner. A waitress was greeting him. Wally explained there were two friends waiting. There, behind the waitress he saw Hartley waving at him in excitement. Wally nodded and went to the seats. There, James was hugging him.

 

“Yay! You came! I’m sorry for being excited.” James said.

 

“No, it’s fine. Besides, I don’t think anyone suspected.” Wally comforted him.

 

“He became better once I told him you were coming.” Hartley said.

 

“That is fine. Besides, I was hoping if you are okay with what my plans are.” Wally said.

 

“Oh?” Hartley looked at him with curiosity.

 

“Well, my friends from the faraway parts from this city are coming tomorrow. They want to meet you two.” Wally hesitated.

 

“OOH! MORE CHILD HEROES!” James was in a giddy.

 

“Do they know about us?” Hartley curiously asked.

 

“Not really. Only told them that the Flash knows so they didn’t panic so much.”

 

“Ah. Want to surprise them huh. Never knew you had that personality.”

 

“But I still want you two to still be in good ties with them! Besides, I think you will do good with my friend from Star City.” Wally assured.

 

“I don’t mind. I can come.” Hartley said.

 

“Me too!” Jessie said.

 

Wally smiled.


End file.
